


The Flicker

by Kysuta



Series: The secrets of the river [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Feelings, Fluff, He is a total musical and lovely boy, Hold him, Luka POV, Music, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 23:11:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14199693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kysuta/pseuds/Kysuta
Summary: It's a secret





	The Flicker

Gentle breeze. Light.  
Dandelion seeds. Love.  
Oh, I’m terrible with words. But I can see it, I can feel it.  
One, two, three, four. And one and two and three and four.  
It flooded inside me. Just as the river in front of me flooded.  
Yes, there was a river.  
I can see it. I can feel it.  
Gentle, kind, unsure, Bluebell River reflecting a perfect sky.  
The river is looking back at me. I got lost into it eyes.  
There was a flicker. A flicker.  
There is something in there.  
Something under the waters.  
What is it?  
I want to. Lean over.  
Look inside.  
And maybe I did. There was another flicker.  
Another flicker.  
I am calm. I am bold. Will the river show me her secrets?  
What is this under your waters?  
Can I see it?  
Can I have it?  
I can see my reflection over the river. But the flicker?  
What is inside of you?  
Gentle breeze.  
It stilled.  
This is as far as I am willing to go.  
I leaned back.  
“I have a melody of you.” I voiced after the long silence that had surrounded us.  
My voice brought the river back into reality. And blushed.  
Beautiful pink flowers bloomed across her skin highlighting the river of her eyes.  
Marinette looked up at me, waiting for my fingers to show her what I just saw.  
I lifted my guitar.  
And showed her everything.


End file.
